<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Down On My Knees. Mercy. by The_Unqualified1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224542">I’m Down On My Knees. Mercy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1'>The_Unqualified1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Dance, Honeymoon, Sweet cuties being sweet cuties, Telenovela but Only the Cute Parts, Villa Vibes, all fluff no angst, no really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance between two love-struck souls that have escaped the world long enough to find each other.<br/>The Honeymoon AU dance we didn’t know we needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Down On My Knees. Mercy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this came from chatting with a few friends about our love of Saint Motel’s song Preach, and finding out they have a Mariachi version. Yeah, you heard me right. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnv1M2Ixaas<br/>There it is. Highly recommend.<br/>Any who after we played that the lovely Ashtree11 pointed out how perfectly it would be for a honeymoon dance between Byleth and Edelgard and damn was she right. Going off our initial excitement and yells some ideas were pitched (with varying levels of success 😂) and it just had to come to life. I hope I did it justice and that she, as well as the rest of you, will be excited to see what came of it.</p><p>(Thanks Dale for helping me find a proper name for this :3)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was their honeymoon.</p><p>A day they’d only talked about under the cover of dark, hidden beneath a bed sheet in a barn or the back of a pickup truck on some corner of the Hresvelg’s vast estate where they couldn’t be discovered. But now... it was reality.</p><p>Edelgard looked at the ring on her finger to make sure it was still there. That yesterday hadn’t been a dream...</p><p>As if reading her mind a gentle hand reached out from beside her and slowly curled it’s fingers in between her own, running a thumb over that same modest ring with starset blue, purple, and red gems inlaid in silver. She smiled, and brought the back of those knuckles up to her lips to place a kiss.</p><p>“Hard to believe…” Byleth spoke softly. A serene look on her face as she studied the simple ring on her own hand. “We really did it.”</p><p>“We really did.” Edelgard breathed with a smile. It felt like she was floating on air as she turned to look at her wife… yes, her <em> wife </em>.</p><p>Marrying Byleth had been something she’d dreamed about since she was 12 years old. She remembered the day that she smiled at her from across the yard. All of her siblings had been there, all of her family, and yet she knew she was smiling at <em> her. </em> And her smile <em> sparkled. </em></p><p>Then there was the day she’d been thrown from her horse on her daily ride. She’d broken her leg on impact and been left on the trail, hurt and alone. As she’d started to limp back through the rain, Byleth appeared. Drenched and worried. When the horse had come back without her she’d bolted to find her in the middle of nowhere, running miles out into dirt paths and wrapping her up so tightly she hoped she’d never let her go.</p><p>But the day she knew for sure had been a few years later. Byleth said she had something she wanted to show her and took her by the hand, sneaking them both away to find a massive apple tree tucked off in the corner of her parents property. Off in their own little world they’d climbed high into the branches, eaten more apples than she could remember, and smiled so much her cheeks hurt.</p><p>That quickly became their spot to disappear to.</p><p>And... the place they’d had their first kiss.</p><p>She bit her bottom lip thinking about the kisses they’d shared last night by comparison...</p><p>They’d lived with their attraction in secret for years, never truly getting to consummate their relationship. But once they’d committed to eloping and finally exchanged their rings it was as if all the bashfulness melted away.</p><p>They’d practically run from the courtroom ceremony to their rented villa, tripping over themselves in the heat of the moment, as eager for each other as they were to breathe… before it dissolved to something sweeter. Something tender. Exploratory and loving and delivering on every promise they’d ever made each other.</p><p>Even now as she walked hand in hand with her wife… yes, her <em> wife, </em> she couldn’t stop the slight gentle smile at reliving what those wonderful hands were capable of.</p><p>“You are so beautiful.” Byleth said gently from her side. They’d found themselves shopping the vendor stalls for wares that morning. Byleth bought a dashingly handsome white shirt with a deep v cut that fit tightly around the wrists and waist, while hanging looser on the rest of her body. That along with her dark fitted pants was enough to make Edelgard’s mouth go dry when she’d come out of the dressing room.</p><p>Edeglard had opted for a simple sundress, white with a crimson flower pattern and thin straps over the shoulders with a low cut back. She was pleased to see that Byleth was equally smitten, and had developed the habit of calling her beautiful every 15 minutes.</p><p>“As are you my light…” She smiled, gripping that hand tighter.</p><p>Byleth stared off a moment as if pondering something before turning back to her.</p><p>“Will they be missing you?” She asked. She meant her family. The potential for some form of repercussion still hung over them, but it hardly mattered. She had what she wanted, which was Byleth, and perceptions be damned. She could care less what others would think of her station in life and the supposed scandal of it all.</p><p>“I’m the ninth oldest, they have many others to hang their hopes on. We’ll have to face them eventually… but I’m not sorry.”</p><p>She smiled as Byleth wove her fingers between hers and pressed tight. She thought of when she’d pressed her against the door last night as soon as it had closed… holding her wrists against the wall by her head and ... that look in her eye… the way it sent shivers down her spine...</p><p>She blushed at the memory.</p><p>“Everything alright my heart?” She asked, noticing that she was avoiding her eye.</p><p>“Yes, yes… just wishing this could last.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Byleth hummed an acknowledgement.</p><p>“We’ll have to return eventually… face the music. Though, I had hoped we may be able to steal a <em> few </em> more days”</p><p>They neared a square and Edelgard could hear faint music becoming louder, an accordion and horns. Guitar strings being plucked. And in the center of the cobblestone street was a group of five musicians in elaborately decorated outfits, energetically playing for the gathered crowds. Lights strung from the windows surrounding and overhead. Small tables sat in circles, and a clearing below the slightly raised stage where couples and children danced.</p><p>Edelgard smiled as they passed, then felt herself being dragged abruptly toward the crowd.</p><p>“What’re you doing my love?” She laughed. She saw that light in her eye she had whenever she got an idea.</p><p>“We never had our first dance.” Byleth said with a slight smile.</p><p>“Do you dance?” Edelgard asked curiously.</p><p>“Don’t know how. Saw a movie once. But... I want to... with you.” She spoke like a gentle wave that made her heart ebb and flow.</p><p>She herself had taken lessons through the years at her family's request, but now it seemed like it might come in handy.</p><p>They took up their positions for a formal start as the song lulled out and into the next. Edelgard gently directed Byleth’s hand around her waist and her own over her shoulder.</p><p>And when their eyes met she felt transported…</p><p>Her hand was warm on her skin. She remembered those fingers curling into her flesh last night. The energy consuming her that she'd never seen before… but hadn’t been able to stop thinking of since.</p><p>Byleth’s smile was like the sun. Giving warmth without thought… But when it turned her direction it was almost burning.</p><p>The horns kicked in as the next song started, and she moved her foot forward, gently showing Byleth where to put her own foot as she did.</p><p>She matched her, stepping back then reversing the move with her other foot, stepping back into her space as the guitars pulled into the next count. Their torsos ended up pressed closer together with each step and she couldn’t say she minded the proximity.</p><p>They repeated the movement, and she saw Byleth’s concentrated expression turn softer with every pass.</p><p>The trumpets lulled as the violin player took over, playing something serene and alive as the first verse began. The band rocked with their instruments, smiling and sweating in the summer heat. The crowd cheered along as more dancers took to the stage, but Edelgard barely saw them. She felt like the song was playing for them exclusively.</p><p>“Your eyes shine so bright.” She said without thought, smiling as she looked at the lights reflecting off Byleth. Her smile hooked ever so innocently.</p><p>“That’s cause they’re looking at you.”</p><p>They pressed together a bit closer and she felt her smile widen as she began to move her hips playfully with her step. She bit her lip as her hips pressed against her, reminding her of when they’d set their own rhythm, only focusing on matching each other instead of the beat of the brass section.</p><p>Byleth paused her step and tightened her grip at her waist with a cheeky smile, leaning her back and around into an arched dip that Edelgard obligingly sunk into before snapping back up to meet her eye. A playful look was becoming more.</p><p>They fell back into the pattern of stepping into the familiar waltz square from before, but now they were moved by each other more than the music. It was simply joy guiding them… energy… and whatever magnetic force that had brought them together in the first place seemed to be growing stronger with every pluck of the guitar.</p><p>Byleth pulled her closer by the hands then pushed her out with one arm, stepping back gallantly and twirling her into the crook of her arm, causing Edeglard to break into a laugh.</p><p>“Was that in the movie you saw?” She asked with a teasing tone. Byleth’s eyes glowed even more, shades of cyan and cerulean. She nodded once as her answer.</p><p>“Yes, but they had a rose between their teeth.”</p><p>Edelgard laughed again at the image as she slid her hand up the side of her neck, grazing the exposed skin down the side until she met her collarbone. She earned a shiver for her deed and bit her lip. She felt electricity in the air between them.</p><p>She’d bit into that same flesh only hours ago. She’d left a mark on her shoulder that her shirt so gratefully covered. She wanted to leave more…</p><p>Byleth pulled her closer as the song slowed to a serenade, and the guitars were the only thing left. The crowd cheered with the tension building perfectly in tune.</p><p>“They also did this in the movie.” Byleth breathed, before crouching and lifting her at the waist, catching her off guard and spinning her slowly. She braced her arms on her shoulders and paused. Unable to laugh because the view before her was so enchanting. Seeing Byleth looking up at her like that… with that same dance of hues and golds in her eyes. That slight part to her lips. That absolutely blissful expression…</p><p>Having Byleth beneath her was a sight… both times she’d seen it, and it sent needles of anticipation through her entire self. She exhaled shakily as she was lowered back down into a formal waltz and took Byleth’s hand again, both of them falling back into the dance.</p><p>Now there was a new energy around them. It was red, and swirling, and it confirmed in her mind that their dinner plans would be interrupted. She needed her back in their rented villa immediately.</p><p>But their first dance deserved to be finished… before she lead her away to dance another way.</p><p>Byleth was going all out, pulling her into spins and twirls they weren't quite nailing, but that caused them to brush against each other more frequently, which Edelgard hardly minded. She could see the energy building in her wife… yes her <em> wife </em>.</p><p>Byleth was enjoying this, but she was also thinking about the sheets in their room that they could disappear under for hours. Imaging the ways they could pick each other apart. Reliving the ways they had. What had started as innocent exploration had turned into a craving deep under her skin and in her core. And once more reared its head as they swung their legs out wide to the swell of the guitar. Edelgard felt the hairs on her neck stand up at the way their eyes met with unabashed desire.</p><p>The song hit the climactic end, trumpets blaring out once more, guitar player strumming a dramatic finale and Byleth shot one more grin as she dipped Edelgard at the waist until her hair almost touched the ground, her other arm going up toward the sky. Both of them panted slightly. From exertion but more so... the excitement coursing through them.</p><p>The crowd cheered and the band clapped back, taking a bow before winding up into their next set. Byleth gently pulled Edelgard back up to be face to face and her expression smouldered the very air around them.</p><p>“So… we can steal a few more days, right?” Byleth asked, eyes shot wide with adrenaline. The way no one else had ever looked at her, and the way she hoped Byleth always would.</p><p>They leaned close enough to catch the hint of skin off each other's lips.</p><p>“How about a few more weeks?” Edelgard answered, equally breathless. Equally smitten, and counting her lucky stars that she was truly hers.</p><p>“That… would be perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dabs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>